Filme de terror
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: -NaruSasu- Toda sexta eles se reuniam na casa um do outro para assistirem um filme. O dono da casa era responsável pela comida e bebida; o visitante pelo filme. Naruto gostava de filmes de terror, diferente de Sasuke, que os temia. Presente p/ Ken


**...:: Filme de Terror ::...**

_Dedicado ao meu amigo, Felipe/Ken.  
_

.

.

Toda sexta-feira eles se encontravam. Era como uma tradição; a sexta-feira de filmes.

Era uma vez na casa de cada um, o dono da casa era responsável pela comida e bebida, o convidado pelo filme.

Era mais uma sexta-feira, e Sasuke estava ocupado demais com a panela de pipoca que mal havia colocado no fogão. Tudo estava bem, até que ouviu a campainha. Olhou para o relógio; sete horas.

'Cedo como sempre', pensou amargurado.

Deixou a pipoca e foi abrir a porta.

- TEME! CHEGUEI! –revirou os olhos para o amigo loiro, que falava alto demais.

- Cedo. –foi tudo o que disse antes de deixar o loiro entrar.

- Que recepção é essa?! Assim vou achar que não sou bem-vindo! –retrucou o loiro, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um 'Hm'. – Já fez a pipoca? –Sasuke o encarou.

- Meia hora mais cedo... –foi o que ele respondeu, antes de deixar o loiro sozinho e ir para a cozinha.

Naruto sorriu para a figura do garoto de cabelos negros desaparecendo pela porta da cozinha, suspirando foi para a sala de estar e ligou o DVD, colocando o filme que havia escolhido; O grito. Era um bom filme apesar de tudo.

O barulho de pipoca estourando parou, e o cheiro delicioso preencheu suas narinas. Sabia que o amigo estaria vindo daqui a pouco.

Alguns instantes passaram, e a figura de Sasuke apareceu na porta, trazendo uma vasilha grande, cheia de pipoca, dois copos e a garrafa de 2 litros de Coca.

- Qual o filme? –Sasuke perguntou após se sentar ao lado do loiro. Este sorriu maroto, e mostrou para o outro a capa do DVD. Sasuke grunhiu e Naruto se levantou, caminhou até o interruptor.

- O que você está fazendo? –Sasuke perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

- Ne, teme, não tem graça assistir filme de terror com a luz acesa. –ao ver o olhar mortal que recebeu, resolveu deixar as luzes acesas e voltar para o lugar.

Tempo se passou, o suficiente para que a pipoca houvesse acabado. Sasuke estava encolhido, encostado no amigo, apertando uma almofada. A chuva batia na janela, mas nenhuma deles dava bola.

O filme chegou ao clímax.

A moçinha do filme estava no chão, o namorado dela morto. E a figura da mulher do grito estava se aproximando dela. O barulho podia ser ouvido e, então... as luzes se apagaram, assim como a TV.

O barulho da chuva estava mais forte e um trovão relampejou.

- NARUTO!!! SEU DOBE!!! POR QUE VOCÊ DESLIGOU A LUZ E A TV?! –Sasuke gritou, histérico.

- Eh... Sasuke... eu estou aqui. –o loiro tocou o ombro do amigo, incerto de sua sanidade.

- Então o que foi isso?

- A luz acabou, Sasuke. –o loiro suspirou, incrédulo. –Deus, Sasuke. E eu que pensava que era o idiota aqui. -Naruto se levantou, indo em direção à cozinha, Sasuke agarrou seu braço o impedindo.

- Aonde você vai? –perguntou, a voz demonstrando seu medo.

- Para a cozinha, procurar velas. –ambos foram para a cozinha, Sasuke agarrado ao braço de Naruto.

Chegando lá, Naruto vasculhou as gavetas a procura da tão amada vela... nada.

- Eh... Sasuke, acho que você ta precisando comprar velas. –Naruto disse, se virando para o amigo que ainda estava agarrado ao seu braço.

- Eu não compro mais velas, dobe. Velas são coisas satânicas, utilizadas em rituais de magia negra. Aquele filme de semana re-retrasada me fez perceber isso... Chave Mestra. –Sasuke tremeu e Naruto o olhou, incrédulo.

- Certo, Sasuke. –pensando um pouco, uma idéia veio na cabeça do loiro. –Hei, você ainda tem as lanternas da primavera passada, ne? –Sasuke acenou que sim.

- Elas estão no meu quarto. –Naruto se livrou do aperto e foi em direção às escadas, Sasuke tornou a se agarrar ao braço dele.

- Aonde você vai? –perguntou, exasperado.

- No seu quarto. –usando a luz dos celulares, subiram as escadas, adentrando no terceiro quarto à esquerda.

Vasculharam as gavetas.

- ACHEI!!! –Naruto berrou, segurando a lanterna acima da cabeça. Tentou ligá-la, porém nada além de escuridão, e as luzinhas do celular.

- Hey, teme, acho que sua pilha acabou. –Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Não tenho mais pilhas. Não as compro mais... são aquelas pilhas gigantes... tenho medo de engasgar algum dia com elas. –Naruto o encarou por alguns instantes, depois jogou a lanterna de volta na gaveta. Os celulares apitaram; bateria fraca.

- Nossa... mas eu recarreguei meu celular ontem! – Naruto reclamou.

- Aquilo era a máquina fotográfica, baka.

Ouviram um barulho no andar de baixo, os celulares desligaram e Sasuke se jogou atrás da cama, abraçando seus joelhos.

- Ele está vindo me pegar... Ele quer me matar... Ele está vindo me pegar. –depois de alguns instantes vendo ele autistar, Naruto se abaixou ao seu lado.

- Eh... do que você ta falando, teme? –Sasuke rapidamente parou de balançar e o encarou.

- Toshio. –sussurrou e outro barulho foi ouvido, mais perto. Ele tornou a voltar a se balançar e Naruto o abraçou.

- Shhh... Calma, Sasuke. –outro barulho e Sasuke pulou, correndo para a porta e trancando-a.

- Deus... Me lembre de nunca mais te fazer ver filmes de terror, Sasuke. –Naruto disse, deitado na cama observando o amigo. Sasuke correu e se deitou ao lado dele, abraçando-o.

Um novo barulho, mais próximo, foi ouvido.

- Você fechou a porta, ne, Sasuke? –o outro concordou com a cabeça e os dois ficaram silenciosos na escuridão.

Sasuke levantou sua cabeça do peito de Naruto e o fitou, Naruto fazendo o mesmo.

- Se formos mesmo morrer essa noite, quero te dizer algo, Naruto. –o loiro suspirou.

- Não vamos morrer, Sasuke. –Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e o loiro se calou.

- Sabe... você sempre esteve do meu lado... você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu por aquilo que eu sou e não pelas minhas aparências... você esteve comigo quando meus pais e meu irmão foram mortos naquele terrível incêndio... e, na escuridão que eu me encontrava, Naruto... você foi minha luz. -Sasuke suspirou, tentando continuar.

- Mas, se é mesmo para morrermos essa noite, eu gostaria de te dizer algo que percebi há algum tempo. Eu te vejo mais do que um amigo...

- É claro, somos melhores amigos! –o loiro interrompeu, recebendo um olhar de escárnio como resposta.

- Mais do que melhores amigos...

- Você me vê como super melhor amigo! –o loiro disse, os olhinhos brilhando. Sasuke grunhiu.

- Quer me deixar terminar ou não? –Naruto fez que fechou a boca com um cadeado e Sasuke botou a mão aberta em frente ao rosto dele. Revirando os olhos, Naruto colocou a chave invisível na mão de Sasuke, que voltou a ficar ao lado dele.

- Eu te vejo como.... –outro barulho foi ouvido, próximo a porta. Sasuke apertou Naruto, encolhendo-se e enfiando a cabeça no peito dele. Naruto acariciou os cabelos de Sasuke.

- Você sabe que sempre vou estar com você, não é, Sasuke? –Sasuke levantou há cabeça um pouco para olhar para o amigo.

- Sempre? - perguntou. O loiro afirmou.

- Sempre vou ser sua luz, Sasuke. –dizendo isso, mais um barulho foi ouvido.

- Ele vai me pegar... –Sasuke murmurava e Naruto foi obrigado a suspirar. Era hora de fazer o amigo deixar de ter um pity.

Invertendo as posições, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse deitado na cama, Naruto colocou as mãos dele acima de sua cabeça, prendendo-as com suas próprias mãos.

- Eu estou aqui, Sasuke. Não é preciso ter medo. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dele e o sentiu tremer. Sorrindo, vitorioso, colocou os lábios aos dele, gentilmente, sentindo o doce calor que Sasuke emanava.

Sasuke estava com os olhos arregalados,olhou para o loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados e as bochechas avermelhadas. Lentamente fechou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas corarem e sua respiração, assim como seus batimentos, acelerarem.

Deu, enfim, permissão para que a língua do loiro adentrasse sua boca. Assim que as línguas se tocaram, ambos sentiram um calafrio percorrendo suas espinhas. Naruto deixou um gemido escapar por sua boca, vibrando na de Sasuke, que começava a não se controlar mais.

Se esqueceram dos barulhos e do mundo, assim como a escuridão. As únicas coisas que importam eram um para o outro. As sensações tão novas e tão perturbadoras.

Naruto deixou, gentilmente, os punhos de Sasuke, as mãos deslizando pelo corpo dele, buscando mais contato, mais daquele carinho que ele guardava.

As horas passaram, o som da chuva não podia mais ser ouvido. Ambos se beijando ferozmente, tendo que vez ou outra se separarem, respirando rapidamente, buscando oxigênio que parecia ter se dispersado do quarto.

Não ouviram a porta do quarto se abrir, nem mesmo as estranhas figuras adentrarem neste.

Com a luz do flash, acordaram de seus transes. Momentaneamente cegos por causa da luz da lâmpada do quarto, perceberam as figuras e se separaram rapidamente, as bochechas coradas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Sasuke perguntou. Notou Sakura, a outra amiga próxima deles, rodeada de seus amigos; Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Kiba.

- Eles são tão lindos! –Tenten exclamou.

- São estranhos. –Neji retrucou. Tenten o abraçou.

- São...

- KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Ino gritou.

- Finalmente estão juntos, hum? –Sakura falou, sorrindo, com a câmera nas mãos.

Sasuke apenas grunhiu, irritado por ter sido interrompido enquanto, finalmente, podia demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para o loiro.

'Parece que filmes de terror não são tão ruins, ne?', pensou.

Sim... filmes de terror não são tão ruins, quando assistidos com as pessoas que amamos, tendo quem nos aparar do medo.

** ...:: Owari ::...**

**N/A: **Mais uma fic NaruSasu minha! n_n

Minha segunda do casal! *-*

Ahhh... tipo, eu tinha escrito ela hj de madru... às 5 da manhã, MAS... fdp do pc... eu esqueci de salvar! Quase chorei de raiva! Tive de reescrevê-la... eu havia gostado mais de antes... mas, fazer o quê?! Carma é mal ç.ç

Mas, deveras, essa fic é dedicada a meu amigo que fez niver ontem, o Felipe/Ken.

**~ Omedetou! ~**

Fiquei muito feliz com a fic n_n

Acho que consegui fazer algo bom XD

Bem, estou trabalhando em outra do casal, chamada **Medo de escuro**; é bem kawaii e legal xD

Ano... espero que todos vocês tenham gostado.

Mandem reviews, onegai.

Porque... eu n sei se vocês vão gostar dela, e gostaria de saber a opinião sincera de vocês n_n

DESSA VEZ TEVE BEIJO, HOHO!!!!

Ja ne n_n

**S**ayu**K**oishimoto

_02-02-2009_


End file.
